United People: The sickness of the Hastigian Separatist Movement
By Nicolai Vestergaard: The propaganda newspaper Nonambar News has given space to a fan named Patrick Star - who has to be completely confused due to the things he write about. I hope he gets help. In the article, Mr. Star writes about the Imperial Crown's veto of the Government's proposed budget. I will not spend time discussing if this was a good or bad move from the Imperial Office - as I'm sure this decision was taken after careful consideration and discussion that will only benefits us. What I due want to talk about, however, is the Hastigian Separatist Movement - which Mr. Star most certainly belongs to - obviously this is a movement which are confused all the way to the core of the movement. Throughout their many articles in the propaganda newspaper Nonambar News, the separatists have shouted like little children about how they want to leave the Empire - but still keep His Imperial Majesty as heads of state - an idea which is foolish and completely unrealistic - and I wrote this idiocy in a previous article in United People. The Hastigian Separatist Movement wants a Hastigian Dominion with an agreement that is an almost complete copy of the agreement with the Kingdom of the Straits - just as the Veld's is. Another sign that the separatists are ruled by people without visions but only lies. If such an agreement is approved - may the Gods forbid it - Hastiga will not leave the Empire, only the Federation - and the Emperor will still have significant influence over the Hastigian affairs - just as the Emperor now has over the Straits. If Hastigia decides to actually leave the Empire - then the Emperor will not follow. But Mr. Star and the separatists must explain and describe what they want. Perhaps they want a conflict just like the one in the West? I hope not! But you never know with these kind of people. They do not want to be part of the Empire - but still want the Emperor - which obviously belongs together. But other days they don't even want the Emperor? What do the separatists actually want? What they want is your and my peaceful and stable as well as good life to be destroyed - even their "own" people of Hastiga. They wish for the destruction of all we know of - because of ultranationalist ideas of an ancient realm that have long become part of the Falleen Empire's multicultural nation and people. Mr. Star does not like the Emperor - but that is okay, because he has got King Bradley - because this high lord is like democracy himself! The thing Mr. Star wants to leave - is democracy! - what he wants to become is being a subject of a supreme authoritarian family dynasty led by dictator King Bradley! Remember this! All the separatists are shouting about is: "Leave the Empire!" What they do not shout about is what they want with the future. What they do not tell you is that they do not know what they actually want. They just don't like you. I guess. Category:The Imperial Constitution